deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 20 of 75: Cfp3157 (Shengway) v Swg66 (Cadwalader)
Christian Kenway: The name-changing Mercenary General Attacking Cadwalader Owain Jones: The Great Captain from Wales. Prologue Lloyd Kumar and Celina Lucyna enter the area they termed The Arena. Moving silently, they split up and enter two different doors, Lloyd entering the one titled "Siege User Tourney Sign-ups" and Celina entering the one titled "My Resignation" Lloyd looks at the various screens, which seem to have been updated as their fight progressed. Looking at one of them, he takes out the paper and pen he stole from their library and jots down a list, pairing the Users with their hosts. Well, you three did a good job figuring things out. I think it's time for you two, however, to go back. Wouldn't want to miss your next battle, would you? Lloyd's panic that Leo had found them is quickly replaced by a gut-wrenching sensation as he is teleported back to his room. Shouldn't have eaten... Lloyd walks to the mess hall, grabs another helping and sits down to replenish his now-empty stomach. Where do they get all this food, anyway? he wonders, gorging himself. Oh, that's a secret for another time, Leo says. Celina, looking in much the same condition, grabs a helping for herself and sits down. "Well, all I was able to find was that someone who went by 'MasterofAwesomeness' - which is a stupid name - had left the wiki around the time Billybob disappeared." "Well, that was Billybob's host," Lloyd says. "You tell Cadwalader - and we're holding another all-generals meeting after my next fight. I'll be in the library." "You always are." Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Long Range: English Longbow Polearm: Xyston Spear Main Weapon: Gladius Off-Hand: Spartan Shield Made of Steel Armor: Iron Nasal Nelmet, Leather Chest Guard, Plated Mail, Knights Gauntlets. Single Combat accepted |-| Army = 1. Foot soldiers. Armor: Tower Shields, Iron Nasal Helmets, and Steel Curiass. Weapons: Dory Spear (Primary) and Gladius Short Sword. Advantages: Use the infamous "Tortoise" formation, great group fighters. Disadvantage: If cornered into one-on-one fights, will perform on a less-than-average level. Numbers: 5,0000 2. Scythed Chariots: Armor: Steel Lamellar. Weapons: Chariot Bow (Primary) and Flanged Mace (Secondary). Advantage: Heavy cavalry, amazing accuracy with bow. Disadvantage: Do not perform well dismounted. Numbers: 2,000 3. Mounted Spearmen: Armor: Leather Chest Guard, Chainmai. Weapons: Xyston (Primary) and Scimitar (Secondary). Advantage: Light, perform average on foot. Disadvantage: Weaker armor than other forces. Numbers: 1,000 4. Raiders: Armor: Wooden Shields. Weapons: Tridents (Primary) and Hand Axes (Secondary). Advantage: While not used for convetional warfare, these raiders attack and weaken the enemy forces before the main battle. (is this allowed?) Disadvatage: Not skilled in conventional warfare, no armor. Numbers: 1,000 5. "soldati Elite": Armor: Plate Armor, Steel Helmets, Kite Shield. Weapons: Broadsword (Primary) and Dolabra (Secondary). Advantage: Best armored and trained of all warriors. Disadvantage: Heavy armor, cocky. Numbers: 946 (not counting the five bodyguards that each captain has with them.) 6. Siege Tower: Made of wood with a thin bronze shield. Slits for crossbow snipers to fire from. Maximum of six. Carries Foot soldiers and knights. 7. War Elephant: A large mammal and the first battlefield tank. Armor: Plate Armor (for elephant) and plated mail (rider). Tusk, Feet, and Cannons. Crew: One driver, two archers, and a cannon (normal cannonballs, jars of Greek Fire, and grapeshot) Rider: Lance (Primary) and Talwar (Secondary) Four elephants. Crew members count as part of the machine. Captains: General Abdu Shalim: A companion I met at Masyaf, Abdu is a former Hashashin and my closest friend and ally. He is second-in-command of the army. Scimitar (Primary) and Throwing Knives (Secondary) Mount: Horse. Armor: Riveted Chainmail and Boss Shield General Fernando da Madrid: An Italian noble, he became as mercenary for the fun of it. He met the me at pub when he was hired to capture a client of his. Now he is in command of the light cavalry. Espada Ropera (Primary) and Pistol Crossbow (Secondary). Mount: Horse. Armor: Steel Cuirass and Kite Shield. General Cornelius the Young: A man of Roman descent, he is a master swordsman and skilled leader. He is by far the strongest of all of my generals. He leads the foot soldiers. Longsword (Primary) and Gladius (Secondary). Mount: None. Armor: Lorica Segementa, Scutum Shield General Rahmann Zhao: A man from Arabia, he served in Saladin's army and met me on the battlefield. He fought incredibly well. Though he still lost, I granted him command my chariots. Weapons: Jida Lance (Primary) and Javelins (Secondary) Armor: Plated Mail. Mount: Scythed Chariot Strategy: Studied various tacticul geniuses like Genghis Khan, Trajan, Sun Tzu, and Alexander the Great. Very patient. Can utilize cavalry and infantry well. Main Strategy: Attacking: Builds a large ring around enemy force until they either give up or are defeated in a conventional battle. Other tactics: He leads his men in a daily prayer before every battle, so they all have high morale. He has developed a sort of code system involving bonfires and the size of the flames. He has developed a close relationship with all of his captains. Defender Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Long Range: English long bow with varity bodkin and broad head tips, with cloth soaked in posion wrapped near arrow head Polearm: Poleaxe. Axe-head with hammer head oppisite the axe head, with large spike Main-hand: English Long sword, with small parrying sheild attached to wrist Off-hand: Engligh War hammer, hammer head, Spike and puncuturing Bill, another small parrying sheild on his wrist. Armor: Articulated Plate Steel plate, with Rivited 8-in-2 Kings Mail, Corinthian style steel helmet Single Combat: Will issue challenges when losing or if confident of a win. Will not accept if enemy is nearly routed, but is likely to otherwise. |-| Army = Defense Seige Counter Measures All wearing Plated Rivited mail and Steel Skull cap 12 14in Canons placed on walls,firing a combination of iron ball shot and grapes shot. :Each Cannon is manned by 4 men, Main weapon short Falcata sword and Tower sheild. Secondary weapon War Hammer Units. 2000 Long Bow man, using combination Bodkin and broadhead. Have flaming arrows as well as posion tips. 2000 Heavy Infantry. Serve as Formation fights, all highly trained and hard to move Armour. Full Articulated Plate with rivited mail worn underneath Main Weapon: Hoplon Sheild and Long Spear Secondary Weapon: Falcata short sword 1200 Pike men. Armour: Rivited Mail Hauberk, Steel Cuirass Main Weapon: Long Pike Secondary: Short sword buckler 1000 Cross bowmen, with Armor pierceing Bodkin head, accompanied by 1000 loaders Armor:Plated Mai Hauberk and Burgonet helmet Main Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow Secondary: Warhammer and Buckler. Support 252 men as support, making the ball shot, arrows, will also resully archers in battle with bolts and arrows. Can fight if need be. Also function as Sappers. Armor: Mail Hauberk when working in battle feild, steel helmet Main Weapon: Targe sheild and Hand axe Secondary: Dirk Dagger X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Christian Kenway is drinking and dicing with his men. His men are in place, his war elephant is here, he was up for the night, and nothing could go better. The war elephant’s trumpeting drowned out the chorus of their drinking song. He suddenly realized exactly how his day could improve: the knowledge that he wouldn’t have a hangover in the morning. “Kenway! You might want to see this,” Abdu Shalim calls. Kenway staggers to his feet, and tosses a few more coins in the betting pot. “Oh? What is it, old friend?” Kenway slurred as he half walks, half stumbles towards where his most loyal general stands with his spyglass in hand, grimacing as he does. Judging from how Shalim was looking at him, he’s definitely going to have that hangover. Taking the spyglass, he looks where his friends points, and sees the flag of Wales. “So they’re Welsh. That means nothing. Except that they’re probably drunker than I am.” “That’s the Irish, Sheng. And if you remember, one of the current Great Captains is Welsh.” "Well, just make sure I remember this in the morning." Cadwalader the Cunning patrols the walls, surveying the battlefield before him. He smiles as he does so, noting the camp’s lack of military organization – most of the tents and troops seemed clustered around where the booze was. One of his archers pointed towards where a large animal seemed to be tethered. It was huge, grey, and had two massive tusks. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen before. “So that’s an elephant.” “You recognize that… thing, sir?” “I recognize a description of it. We’d brought in several mercenaries from India during the wars – one of them described these to me. They won’t be able to breach our walls. If it charges towards us, use flaming arrows to make it angry. It may charge its own men, then.” 1 Month, 5 Days, 16 Hours. Abdu Shalim sighs in resignation. His commander was completely drunk. His men were completely drunk. Even the War Elephant was smashed. The beast had broken into Sheng’s liquor supply, and now his commander – on a bet with his men, had climbed up and taken the reins. To resounding cheers, he rode the elephant forth and charged at the castle. Cadwalader and his men are shooting the charging elephant as fast as they can draw. The beast seemed immune to the pain, and just kept charging. They could hear the semi-drunken cheers from the enemy camp, but if that thing got in range, that cannon on its back could punch a hole in the wall and open a breach. “Get the cannons over here! Quickly, before it gets too close!” While the order is obeyed, he continues shooting along with his men. Odds are they’re both drunk, considering what that prisoner said, Cadwalader thought, Well, that explains why it’s pretty much numb. Though how did they find enough alcohol to get something that big drunk? The cannons were finally wheeled up to the battlements, leveled at the enemy elephant, and fired. One scored a direct hit on the elephant’s forehead, and it collapsed to the ground, dead. The cheers from the enemy died out, and they see one man ride forth to inspect the dead. “And that, my friends, is why you don’t drink and ride.” Abdu Shalim rides out to where their elephant had fallen. He sees his friend smashed on the ground, killed by either the fall or from the elephant landing on him. Either way, it’s not a pretty sight, and the last thing he sees before he becomes a human quiver. A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. End of Siege Statistics *Total Time: 1 Month, 5 Days, 17 Hours, 5 Minutes *Total Losses: 300 **Shengway: 298 **Cadwalader: 2 Category:Blog posts